Traditional toys, such as animal toys or jigsaws, all attract children through their appearances. This kind of toys that cannot train brains can neither interest children in studying music nor have interaction with children.
If children want to study music, such musical instruments as an electronic organ or a piano have to be purchased for them. However, these musical instruments cannot be taken, and too early to study vocality is very likely to lower children's interest in studying music. Therefore, a finger musical instrument easy to take and use emerges as the times require.
A musical glove is disclosed in Chinese Patent ZL92234332.2 (CN2213988Y). The musical glove, in combination with a traditional glove mainly for keeping warm, provides a finger musical instrument easy to take and a possibility for a real time performance.
However, a traditional finger musical instrument can only give out a sound of the scale corresponding to a fingertip performance. It has a very narrow range, and cannot exhibit a vivider music. Besides, there is also a lack of interaction between the finger musical instrument and a performer. Therefore, it limits promotion of the finger musical instrument.
Hence, a new finger musical instrument is strongly desired that can resolve the above-mentioned problems with the tradition finger musical instrument.